Danger Line
by PrinceSolaris
Summary: He walks down the war-torn streets, reminiscing of the times before the Revolution. His number is up.


He could hear everything, but dare not open his eyes. The sound of distant explosions and gunshots echoed through war-torn streets of what used to be the downtown portion of a once great metropolis. Private Nicholas Wilde continued down the pavement, which was littered with rubble from crumbling or bombed out structures, shattered glass, and the occasional bullet casing. He had been cut off from his peacekeeper division, and would be surrounded by the Revolutionists in a matter of minutes. He had not recounted for how long this civil war had been going on. Maybe only a few months, or perhaps years. All he knew, was that the war was nearing end, and the the Revolutionists would be the victors.

Eyes still firmly squeezed shut, the fox trudged onward. He attempted once again to remember when the Revolution had started. His earliest memory, was of him and his significant other, a young rabbit named Judy, enjoying each other's company in the park.

It was a fairly nice day, little cloud cover and the temperature was a cozy seventy-two degrees. Nick's eyes began welling up with tears. It hurt him gravely to recall such a memory, but he continued. The two were sitting on a park bench, side by side. Nick draped his arm over Judy's shoulders, garnering a smile from the rabbit. Nick returned it with his own, and gave Judy a light peck on the cheek.

"It's so nice to have a day off once in a while." Judy said.

The two worked for the Zootopia Police Department, both were high ranking detectives.

"You can say that again, Carrots. How long has it been, a month, two months?" Nick replied, shifting his gaze to a nearby tree.

"It's probably closer to a month, I feel." Judy said, putting her arms in the 'relaxed' position.

Nick turned back to face Judy.

"Hey, uh, did you want to do something later tonight?" Nick asked nervously. Even though the two had been together for over a year at this point, Nick still got the butterflies when he was around Judy.

"Sure, Nick, what did you wanna do?" Judy replied, staring Nick straight in the eyes.

"I don't know, we could get dinner, catch a movie, or we could just keep hanging in the park..." He said, not breaking their gaze.

"I know I'll be hungry later, but for now, let's just stay in the park. It's nice." Judy said.

Before Nick had the chance to respond, he heard something rush past his ear. He looked back to see what it was, but before he could look over, whatever was thrown had exploded, causing small clumps of dirt and stone to be thrown in all directions. Nick shielded Judy from the debris. The explosive was an M80, a type of firecracker. As soon as the dust cleared. Nick stood up to see more M80s being tossed from the South end of the park, causing mammals to flee, screaming in fear and clutching their children. Nick's eyes widened, and his jaw fell wide open. The sight before him was a mass of mammals, dressed in all black, bandanas covering their faces. Red and black flags were being waved, and banners with slogans were being carried near the front of the group. Judy grabbed Nick's sleeve, and tugged as hard as she could, attempting to get him to move, but it was of no use. Nick was paralysed with shock.

"Nick! We have to get away from here! Nick!" Judy yelled over the commotion, still violently tugging at Nick's shirt.

From within the group, a line of mammals wielding fully-automatic assault rifles appeared, and took aim at the fleeing civilians. A tiger holding a megaphone stood behind the squad. He raised it.

"You did not meet our demands, and you did not heed our warnings! Now, the time has come for the dethroning of the High, the rise of the Low, and for true equality for all! Today, the age of greed and gluttony comes to a close, and we mark today as the day of reasoning! We will erase all who stand before us. The Revolution starts with us! Fire!" he yelled with his iron voice.

Moments later, the line of rifle wielding mammals opened fire into the park. More screams were heard, and mammals were struck with bullets and collapsed onto the ground. The sound of gunshots snapped Nick back to reality. In one motion, he grabbed Judy by the arm, and dashed away from the spray of bullets coming from behind them. The two of them ran for a good one hundred feet. Upon reaching a thick oak tree, Judy let out a sharp cry of pain. They both ducked behind the tree for cover. What Nick saw next, would be burned, permanently into his memory. Judy had been struck. Nick propped Judy up against the tree, observing the wound. Judy was shot through the right side of her chest, puncturing her lung. Nick shakily held Judy's paw, staring into her violet eyes. Her breaths were laboured, and blood was pouring out of the wound, and filling her lungs at the same time.

"You're gonna be okay, Carrots, everything's gonna be fine, I promise." Nick said, his voice wavering.

Judy began having a coughing fit, and a drop of blood leaked from her lip.

"I'm s-sorry Nick. I-I'm not gonna m-make it. D-don't, worry about m-me. I-I love you." Judy said, weakly.

Nick continued staring into her eyes, however, she was not staring back. Judy's breaths drew shorter and shorter, until they stopped entirely.

A distant explosion interrupted Nick's memory, and a single tear ran down his cheek. He had still not opened his eyes.

Nick's ears perked up as he heard the roaring engines of the enemy tanks nearing. Any moment now. He continued to walk down the demolished street, and thought. Perhaps him and his former city had more in common than he thought. Both were shells of their former selves, both looked fatigued and colourless, caused by the horror of war, and both had lost something valuable, whether it be a significant other, or the innocence and happiness that once flowed through the city streets.

Nick heard the sound of the tanks again, this time, unobstructed by the concrete and steel surrounding him. He also heard the march of enemy combatants drawing nearer, drawing and cocking their weapons. Finally, he heard the sound of the iron voice once again.

"We have you surrounded, place your weapon on the ground, and kick it towards us. Turn your back to us, place your paws behind your head, and stand on your knees." it demanded.

Nick finally opened his eyes to see the world around him. The sky was the dullest of Greys, it seemed as if the sun has not touched this land since the war began. The structures around him, battered. He observed the soldiers around him, all had their weapons drawn at him. Nick blinked once, then dropped his weapon. He kicked it toward the tiger, whom then picked it up, Nick turned around an took a knee. He stared at the small pieces of broken concrete, torn asphalt, an shards of glass. He then placed his hands behind his head.

The tiger lowered his megaphone, and raised the weapon Nick had kicked over.

Nick didn't look up from the ground. He sighed quietly. He began to think about Judy, and all the times they spent together. He remembered when they first met at that ice cream shop all those years ago. He remembered when he first joined the ZPD. All those warm memories came flooding back as he stared. Nick closed his eyes once more.

Nick smiled warmly as the shot was taken.

* * *

 _Short story written to clear my mind. -Prince_


End file.
